Koon Eduan
Summary Koon Eduan (쿤 에드안, Koon Edeuahn, Kun Edan) is a High Ranker, currently in the 6th ranking. He is the head of the Khun Family, one of the 10 Great Families, and also the father of numerous children from the Khun Family, such as Khun Aguero Agnis. Powers and Stats Tier: 'At least '''High 6-B '| '''7-A. At least 6-A '''via Environmental Destruction '''Name: Koon Eduan Origin: Tower of God Gender: Male Age: Several Tens Thousands of Years Classification: High Ranker, Family Head, Data human, Spear Bearer Powers and Abilities: |-|Real Form= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Accelerated Development (Passive; He gets stronger as he ages), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Master Spear User, Shinsoo Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Can create electric discharges and spears of pure electricity), Ice Manipulation (Can create large ice fields and blow away the fire), True Flight, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings a Kilometers away), Energy Projection (Can create blue spears from shinsoo), Limited Size Manipulation (Can control the size of his spear: Mago), Electric and Cold Aura (Can create an aura of electricity that overflows in his body and an ice aura to protect himself from fire and extreme heat), Air Manipulation and Weather Manipulation (Can create Shinsoo storms), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical characteristics and speed with shinsoo), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Forcefield Creation (Can use Shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Likely Molecular Immobilization via Limited Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower and Eduan probably can reverse its flow to stop movement), Danmaku (Can attack using multiple baangs), Homing Attack (He can control his shinsoo to have it attack where he desires), Limited Power Nullification (Shinwonryu's light allows Eduan to nullify Curses), Can Negate Regeneration, Spells and Immortality with Shinwonryu, Energy Nullification via Absorption (Can dissipate energy attacks), Portal Creation (Able to invade Pocket Dimensions), Resistance to the following: Shinsoo Manipulation (All irregulars have been shown to have great resistance to shinsoo), Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair), Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy), Clairvoyance (His future can't be seen by Guide's, which can see the future) and Electricity Manipulation (Can withstand several loads of electricity in his body), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in) and likely far more (All powers and abilities of the current/real Eduan are unknown) |-|Data Form= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 8; Can not die while the Hidden Floor exists and his body can always be recreated by the Floor), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Skilled Spear User, Shinsoo Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Can create electric discharges and spears of pure electricity), Ice Manipulation (Can create large ice fields and blow away the fire), True Flight, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings a Kilometers away), Energy Projection (Can create blue spears from shinsoo), Electric and Cold Aura (Can create an aura of electricity that overflows in his body and an ice aura to protect himself from fire and extreme heat), Air Manipulation and Weather Manipulation (Can create Shinsoo storms), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical characteristics and speed with shinsoo), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Forcefield Creation (Can use Shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Likely Molecular Immobilization via Limited Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower and Eduan probably can reverse its flow to stop movement), Danmaku (Can attack using multiple baangs), Homing Attack (He can control his shinsoo to have it attack where he desires), Limited Power Nullification (Shinwonryu's light allows Eduan to nullify Curses), Can Negate Regeneration, Spells and Immortality with Shinwonryu, Energy Nullification via Absorption (Can dissipate energy attacks), Existence Erasure (When swallowing the Pill 'Format', Eduan erases himself and everyone from existence and returns everything back into "nothing"), Resistance to the following: Shinsoo Manipulation (All irregulars have been shown to have great resistance to shinsoo), Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair), Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy), Immense Pain (Resisting the immense pain that swallowing the Pill 'Format' caused), Existence Erasure (Resisted for a long time the effects of Pill 'Format' that managed to erase all the Hidden Floor before Eduan being erased from existence) and Clairvoyance (His future can't be seen by Guide's, which can see the future), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in) and likely far more (All powers and abilities of the current/real Eduan are unknown Attack Potency: At least Large Country level+ (Somewhat comparable to Arie Hon, who fought on par with Urek Mazino) | Mountain level (Clashed with Data Zahard and must be almost as strong as Baam in True Self Mode with First Thorn Ignition. Far stronger than his daughter as data form with Redan). At least [https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Jobbo/Tower_of_God_administrator_calc. Continent level+] via Environmental Destruction (Erased the entire Hidden Floor) Speed: At least Relativistic (Far faster than his data form) | Relativistic (Superior to Data Urek, both the Big Breeder and Data Urek himself acknowledged this) Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class T (Far superior to Yuri, who can lift a mountain) | Superhuman (As you go further up the Tower the density of the shinsoo increases, requiring more and more strength to even just walk normally) Striking Strength: At least Large Country Class+ | Mountain Class (Traded blows with Data Zahard) Durability: At least Large Country level+ (Should not inferior to Arie Hon) | Mountain level (Took hits from Data Zahard) Stamina: High (Weaker or comparable characters are able to continue fighting with lost body parts and a hole in chest) Range: Extended melee range. Thousands of kilometers with shinsoo techniques | Standard melee range. Kilometers with shinsoo tecnhniques. Continental via Environmental Destruction Standard Equipment: Spear Mago | The Pill 'Format' Intelligence: High (In combat, known for being the "God of the Spear" as well as the father and possibly Master of the Principality of Koon Maschenny Zahard, and the "Master of the Spear" Ascensio. Alta analyzed the chances of a promise going well and did it as a precaution knowing he had nothing to lose. He realized the changes in the Data Zahard besides also the various changes and made of him by the shadows) Weaknesses: None notable | By taking the Pill 'Format', Eduan destroys and erases himself Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shinsoo Quality: Eduan claimed that even among Zahard's companions, his shinsoo qualities are exceptional. By the time the data version of himself was created, he has three qualities. He can use electricity, ice, and an unknown shinsoo quality. The shape of his shinsoo is a spear, befitting his title as God of Spear. *'Internal quality Shinsoo Control': Shinsoo can also be exploded inside the body to obtain power. An example of this would be the Lightning Pill. Tension: '''Is the ability to pack a lot of power into a single Baang. If you concentrate a lot of a lot of power into a Baang, you get a ton of power when it explodes. Lightning sphere.JPG.jpg|Data Eduan pack a lot of power into a single electric Baang The_Giant's_Electric_Spear.jpg|Giant's Lightning Spear Edahn_style_montana_azul_preparing (1).jpg|Montana Azul (Preparing) Edahn_style_montana_azul (1).jpg|Montana Azul (Effect) Edahn_style_dawn_of_lightning_preparing.jpg|Dawn of Lightning (Preparing) Edahn_style_dawn_of_lightning_effect.jpg|Dawn of Lightning (Effect) '''Giant's Lightning Spear: Edahn creates a large spear made out of lightning from his electric shinsoo. Koon Eduan-Style Javelin-Throw Skill - Spear Higher Than Tallest Mountain: Montana Azul: Data version of young Edahn used this technique in the Hidden Floor. Montana Azul is created by combining a lot of electric shinsoo accumulated in both hands. Eduan-Style Spear Skill: Dawn of Lightning: Data version of young Edahn used this technique by creating many baangs of electric shinsoo and sending them at his target. Key: Real Form | Data Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:High Rankers Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Matter Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Size Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Portal Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Irregulars Category:Tier 6